Latviaball
Latviaball |image = 10013407 225633494292302 2129667750 o.png|caption = Latvia with potato.|reality = Republic of Latviaball|government = Unitary Parliamentary Republic|language = Latvian Russian|capital = Rigaball|friends = Lithuaniaball Estoniaball USAball Idahoball Swedenball Irelandball Belarusball (Sometimes) Chinaball Ukraineball Vietnamball Potato planet|enemies = Russiaball Sovietball Naziball (In 1941 was friend. After 1942 - Enemy) FLAG STEALER ISISball|predecessor = Latvian Potatoball|nativename = Latvijasbumba|religion = Lutheranism Catholicism Orthodoxy Judaism|hates = potato not having, going to gulag, Being called Austriaball|personality = Potato Queen|likes = Potatoes (mana mīlestība), beer, Nationalism, Singings, Dancing, Having Euro|Birthdate =Potato |founded = 1918, 1990|gender = |affiliation = NATOball EUball UNball |status = Independent,life, potato-loving|military = |intospace = Yes, for potatoes!|bork = potato potato|food = potatoes|notes = |font-size = yoo|onlypredecessor = Latvian SSRball|predicon = Latvian SSR}} Latviaball is located in the Northern Europe and Baltic stronk, north of Lithuaniaball and south of Estoniaball, east is Russiaball, but not matter. Latviaball had long time bully of Sovietball and also Naziball, who take all potato and make kill of everythings. He is notable for thinking of herself as extremely relevant when in fact she cannot into relevance. History Latviaball was born around 1200 AD, during the Northern Crusades, and is related to Germanyball through their common ancestors Teutonicball and Livonian Orderball. Until the 1500s, she was known as Livoniaball, and was eventually conquered by Polish Lithuanian Commonwealthball in 1583. She then fell to Swedenball in 1629, who treated her better than Poland-Lithuaniaball did. In 1710, she and her friend Estoniaball were captured by Russian Empireball, and were eventually forcefully adopted in 1721. Russian Empireball held her captive until 1917, when he was murdered by his son Sovietball (or R.S.F.S.Rball). She was seceded to the German Empire in 1918 under the Treaty of Brest-Litvosk, but the German Empire capitulated in November that year, so she became freedomized. In 1919 German Empire's son Germanyball tried to reclaim Latviaball's clay, but was defeated, and Latviaball stayed independent until 1940, when Sovietball invaded her clay and renamed her Latvian SSRball. She was "liberated" by Nazi Germanyball in 1941 briefly, but was recaptured by Sovietball in 1943, and stayed his slave until 1990, when after the Singing Revolution, she and her sister Lithuanian SSRball and her friend Estonian SSRball declared their independence from dying Sovietball. Latviaball became capitalist again, and joined the EU in 2004. Rigaball is her capitalball. She becames independent in 21 August 1991. Is now queen of Potato. Friends * Lithuaniaball - My baltic brother and best friend. BALTIC STRONK! * Estoniaball - Great friend. She wants into Nordic. Contrary to whay she says, I don't have six toes! * USAball - Gib military potato against Russiaball plox. Just in cases. * Idahoball - You can into potato. That is why you is of best US state. * Swedenball - My mum who is Nordic. * Belarusball - My potato comrade. * Irelandball - Potato brother. Neutral * Polandball - Slavic brother in law because he married Lithuania. Also, I'm of neutral with him, because my brolis divorced from him and now hates him. Enemies * / Sovietball/Russiaball: Takings of potato. Forever hated. * Naziball: Use my people and potatoes. Forever hated. * Austriaball (and Germanballs): GERMAN PUPPET WHO STOLEN MY FLAG Gallery MRNATOhelpus!S2E4.jpg Latvia.jpeg|Potato is not real, you of hallucinate. a voice in the dark.jpg Estonia is slow.jpg lesser known victim.jpg Potato is da god.png what did potato say to potato.jpg One mans trash.jpg|One man's trash... Latvias secret.jpg potato sack.jpg Latvia&MuricaChristmas.png latviapotato.png|will work for potato 28bw7iw2298x.png auQ84PZ.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png KDj7zER.png 2zYuDBH.png FO85LzY.png VoNkUek.png AEcbGx9.png GVeNlcJ.png 11015490 739743066132999 899717606 n.jpg Polandball_squad.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Goose.png KHM7u5W.png Latvia.png QUyu8YR.gif ErQuQ4s.png *Best day of Latvias life *Polandball map of Latvia es:Letoniaball pl:Latviaball ru:Латвия Category:Countryballs Category:Europe Category:Modern Countryball Category:NATO Category:EU Category:Baltic Category:Potato lovers Category:Euro € Category:Ex-Soviet Category:OSCE Category:Independent Category:Latvian Speaking Countryball Category:Eastern Europe Category:Baltic Region Category:Remove Vodka Category:Potato Category:Christian Category:Christian Lover Category:Christian Lovers Category:Female Countryball Category:Former USSRballs